A VERY Digi Christmas Party
by Mewgia Mirrorcoat
Summary: A year after the defeat of Malomyotismon, Ken decides to have another Christmas party, this time with everyone. Interesting events occur, including songs, the polka, one evil digimon, and Mao. Whoo hoo! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Christmas, or anything like that. I own Firomon though. I don't know if Firomon is a real digimon though...

A/N: I'm not sure if this will show up by Christmas, or on Christmas, so I will just say that this fic was uploaded on Christmas. At about two in the morning. It's not as good as a lot of my other fics, because this story is really just spontaneous and therefore does not have a good train of thought. I usually read through my stuff and edit it before uploading, but this one is kind of an exception, due to the spontaneity of it... if you want another example of sudden writing, you can go read "The Anonymous Soldier who Always Dies". It's a Final Fantasy 7 fic, but it's still amusing.

As a note from where this came from, in the episode "A Very Digi Christmas" (I'm sorry, that's where the title idea for this fic came from), at the end, Davis tells Ken that they'll (all the Digidestined) will come to Ken's Christmas party the next year. So, this is what happens a year later.

Anyway - Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas - well, it is a Christmas fic... (sorry!)

------------

A VERY Digi Christmas Party

Although he seemed perfectly calm and at ease, Ken was actually very excited. He hummed a little as he placed another ornament on the Christmas tree, glancing at some of the presents under it. He remembered events that had occurred only a year earlier, and hoped that nothing like that would happen again today.

Ken was hosting a huge Christmas party. The year earlier, he'd only invited his five closest friends and their partners, as they had been fighting together for the past few months and he knew them best. Now, he was inviting the entire gang of Digidestined, having become closer and more intimate with the entire group. He only hoped that total chaos wouldn't reign at the party, especially because of the addition of the digimon and the fact his parents were attending another Christmas party.

Smiling, he stepped back from the living room and glanced around. From the tree and stockings to the silver and gold trimmings everywhere, he felt pleasure in his hard work. Distantly, he remembered when Wormmon had come up and digivolved to help bring the tree in. It had been quite an interesting event, especially because the digimon were more involved. In fact, he had earlier seen a Snimon accidentally cut down five trees at once, which at first irritated its partner because her family would have to take five trees, but they'd later found other families to give the extra trees to.

It was all in good fun.

Wormmon hopped down from the mantle, where he'd been fixing up a large wreath. "There we go Ken! All set for tonight!"

Ken glanced over to the fridge, where all the food was, and smiled. "Yup, and we have lots of friends to share everything with!" He idly sighed, thinking back a year. "Even if a random evil digimon attacks in the middle of things, I don't think it could ruin any sort of Christmas spirit."

Wormmon shrugged. "Well, if one does, we'll just have to invite it in for some eggnog!"

Ken laughed as he picked up Wormmon. "I'm sure that would confuse the poor digimon, but it would be amusing."

Little did he know, it would become more amusing than he thought.

Outside his window, a strange being carefully watched the former Digimon Emperor, smiling slightly. Although it couldn't hear any of the conversation, it knew that there was some sort of party going on – a perfect time to create havoc. Its fanged teeth glinted from the reflections bouncing off of the snow, and it quietly dispatched itself away from the apartment.

---

DING!

Ken grinned, starting to feel uncharacteristically joyful, as he practically bounced down the hall to answer the door. He opened it up, smiling as he saw a large crowd of humans and digimon waiting outside his door.

"Hey Ken! Merry Christmas!" Davis laughed, as he waved. Veemon, who for some reason had a large red bow tied around his head, also waved, as he jumped up and down.

"Merry Christmas to all of you!" Ken nodded, motioning everyone to come in. "Come on in, it's cold outside."

With that, the Digidestined all entered, each bidding Ken a joyful "Merry Christmas" and an occasional box of cookies (or even the suffocating hug and quick peck on the cheek from Yolei, but Ken didn't mind). They settled around, happily laughing and talking with each other, while snacking on some of the food that Ken had set out earlier. Agumon particularly stuffed his face, while all of the older Digidestined all laughed reminiscently.

"Okay, so what're we going to do?" Mimi remarked, as she hugged Palmon close to her.

Veemon scratched his head. "Well, I remember Davis mentioning something about card games..."

Yolei automatically paled. "No! No! No!" she shouted, surprising some of the older kids and digimon.

"Truth or Dare?" suggested Tai.

Sora shook her head. "No, we want to keep Cody's mind innocent for a couple more years, especially with the dares you like to cook up."

While Cody blinked, Matt and Izzy snickered. Tai crossed his arms indignantly. "What's wrong with kissing?"

"You mean more like - " Joe began.

"You mean like under the mistletoe?!" Gomamon suddenly asked, interrupting Joe and bringing some people to look at each other uncomfortably. "In that case Joe, you should - "

"No! We're not having this conversation!"

TK and Kari looked at each other, quietly laughing. They both knew perfectly well about Joe's old crush on Mimi, as he had once told them years earlier...under the influence of about six cans of soda, a bag of candy, and some nudging from Gomamon.

After a moment of silence, Ken suddenly smiled again. "Christmas carols!" he exclaimed, digging through a bookshelf and finding an old carol book.

With a yip and a hooray, the large group began choosing random songs out of it, singing and laughing, sometimes getting up and dancing. There were certainly some interesting highlights of the evening there - Mimi convinced Izzy to dance the polka with her, and they eventually danced around the room, knocked over a chair, and fell over. It only grew more entertaining when Tentomon and Palmon tried to follow their partner's examples, and ended up tripping over the two humans, who were still trying to get up.

Joe sighed and with Gomamon in tow, walked over to help the four up.

Tai shrugged. "Now that that's over with, why don't we sing some duets?" He glanced around the room, where just about everyone else was still laughing about the Mimi/Izzy Polka incident, as he tried his best to look serious.

Matt grinned, as he placed his guitar back on his thigh (he'd taken it out earlier when the caroling had started). "Stop the serious look Tai, it's not working."

"Okay."

With that, Tai broke down and began laughing his heart out.

Inwardly, Matt thought about something TK had once said, which he had heard from Patamon. "Laughing's the best part about friendship," he muttered quietly, smiling to himself and glancing at all the people around.

Once Joe and Gomamon had gotten the polka-ers back over to where everyone else was ("If there is one thing I have learned from this experience, it is how dangerous a polka can be," Izzy proclaimed wryly), Tai recovered from his laughing fit and announced his duet idea to everyone again. The older kids and digimon all demanded that they see the younger group sing, and despite the protests of the boys who insisted they couldn't sing, eventually they did end up duetting with each other, Matt as the accompanist.

Kari and Yolei went first, as none of the boys really wanted to sing, then Davis and Ken. Both pairs did not sing normal Christmas songs, but they sang about the festivities and having fun. Then TK and Cody went – singing their own version of Jingle Bells. The digimon particularly thought it was extremely cute, and started up a can-can line while singing "Hark the Herald Angels Sing". Of course, a can-can line did not fare well with the style of the song, and eventually turned into a chaotic mess of digimon, some slow and some fast, falling over and running into things.

Nonetheless, everyone was having fun.

Soon, everyone decided to sing a song together, and Matt readied his guitar again.

"The first Noel, the angels did say - " everyone began, as Patamon and Gatomon glanced out the window. Their jaws dropped and they immediately jumped up in front of everyone, but still singing.

"Guys, We think you should look out the window right now!!" they both sang in perfect unison, making large expansive movements towards the window, desperate looks of concern on their faces.

Slowly, Matt stopped playing the guitar and everyone turned their heads towards the window. Everyone's eyes widened.

Outside, flying around the city, was a winged humanoid (and about human sized) cloaked figure with fangs, circling around, attacking random last minute Christmas shoppers and generally making havoc in the area.

Izzy was on his laptop in no time. In a few moments, he had located the data file and brought it up onto his screen. "It's Firomon," he said, not taking his eyes away from the picture and the information. "It's an Ultimate level virus digimon, with an affinity towards darkness, and a one-hit KO attack called Fast Slash."

The others groaned. They were having a Christmas party after all, and they didn't exactly want to run off and suddenly have to fight again. But, they were the Digidestined, and it was their duty to protect both the Digiworld as well as their own world. And a virus digimon running around and creating havoc in the city certainly qualified as a bit of a threat.

With a sigh, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Joe, and Cody all ran for the door, their partners in tow, while Ken opened the window and the door to the balcony.

---

"Fast Slash!"

Firomon laughed as a few people and digimon screamed, running away. He hadn't actually attacked, but it was fun seeing them run just because he was yelling the name of his attack. The virus digimon shrugged and casually let an attack of his fly over his shoulder. He didn't even wince when the lamppost fell down a foot away from him.

"Not funny!" yelled a voice from behind.

The digimon whirled around, surprised to see two of the Digidestined behind him, both riding atop their partners – Stingmon and Exveemon to be more exact. "I thought you were busy with your party!" he snarled.

Davis glared. "We were, until we saw you outside terrorizing poor innocent Christmas shoppers! What kind of crazy person does that?!"

"Me?"

Yolei, who'd flown up with Kari on the opposite side of Firomon, snorted. "Firomon, you are not a human person, but I do admit there must be some screws loose in your head if you want to be attacking at Christmas time."

The digimon growled. "I don't care! Why should I care about your human holidays?"

"Because they're fun you get lots of food and candy and gifts and people like you and you get to sing and play games and have fun?" Exveemon rumbled, wondering why this digimon in front of them could not comprehend the special feelings that always accompanied a great, festive holiday.

Firomon grumbled. "I give up, you digimon have been around humans for too long. Fast Slash!" he cried out, letting out a great flying curved red sickle of light.

Exveemon and Stingmon parted away, dodging the attack.

From above, Birdramon and Kabuterimon, with Sora and Izzy, both let loose their own attacks.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Firomon growled as he saw the attacks coming his way. "Grr...Fast Slash!"

The sickle of light quickly cut through and canceled out both the balls of fire and the large orb of static electricity.

TK, on Pegasusmon, quietly flew up to Kari and Nefertimon. "You know, I feel like this digimon we're fighting is more annoyed and bored than really evil..." he commented, watching the action.

"Yeah, I have the same feeling...maybe we could be nice to him?" Kari asked, shrugging her shoulders and also watching.

"And where did you get that idea from, Kari?" Yolei asked, turning to her DNA digivolving partner. Aquilamon also turned accordingly.

Kari glanced at TK, who sighed and answerd. "It was during out first adventure, Matt and I ran into a Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon who worked for Myotismon. But all they wanted to do was have fun."

Yolei narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm..." She brought a hand up to her chin, as she thought for a moment.

Below, the other Digidestined had joined in, trying at least to keep Firomon from causing too much damage to everything. The more experienced of the ground group, specifically everyone except Cody, had also noticed the same thing as Kari and TK had above, and were somewhat unsure of what to do about it. They'd taken to simply keep Firomon in one place, and they were actually doing a very decent job of it. So far, they'd only moved about a block from where they had come across the digimon, and the only casualty was a broken lamppost. Izzy and Sora above had also come across the same conclusion.

"You know what we should do about this?" Garurumon asked Matt, who was riding him.

Matt shook his head. "No, besides give him something better to do than terrorize some innocent people."

"I know Matt! You could ask him to join your band!" Greymon shouted over from where he and Tai were, a little too happily.

"...no."

Cody, on Digmon, came over between Tai and Matt. "So what do we do then?" he asked.

It was about then that something between Tai and Matt clicked. They looked over to where Mimi was standing behind Togemon, and grinned at her.

Mimi noticed immediately. "What?"

"Mimi, can you do something for us?" Tai asked sweetly.

Mimi gulped. Somehow, she didn't like the sound of Tai's voice.

---

"Fast Slash!"

Yolei cried out as Aquilamon dedigivolved. Hawkmon had immediately fallen unconscious, leaving Yolei to grab onto her partner as the two fell from mid-air. Kari nodded down at Nefertimon, and the two quickly flew down to catch Yolei and Hawkmon.

TK sighed. The situation was not growing much better, and now they'd lost Yolei. Davis wasn't faring very well either, as could be seen across the battlefield (which was really just a city street...). Davis had fallen off of Exveemon and was lying on the ground moaning in pain, and Exveemon was too concerned about his partner to do any real fighting back.

However, it looked like Ken had been doing some thinking of some sort, as he was conversing with Stingmon carefully. TK, deciding that Ken had to be thinking of some sort of plan in the absence of Davis, shrugged and calmly asked Pegasusmon to fly down so he could check on Davis.

Above everything, Sora and Izzy glanced at each other. Seemingly, the battle was not going very well, although nothing had been destroyed except for the lamppost and the digimon were only at Champion level. However, they were fighting an Ultimate after all, so maybe it would have been a better idea to also digivolve up to Ultimate...

But then, Sora looked down and noticed Mimi resignedly walking up to Firomon, followed by a somewhat nervous Joe. Behind them, Ikkakumon and Togemon were facing each other, apparently ready to do something strange. She waved to Izzy, motioning down.

Izzy looked, and it hit him. "I don't believe it," he said incredulously, "That was practically a joke earlier when I said it, I didn't mean it like that..."

Sora suddenly looked horrified. "You don't mean...Mimi's not actually going to try..."

Below, Mimi actually _was_ going to try. She didn't think it would work, but whenever Tai and Matt came up with a battle plan together, it almost always succeeded.

Sometimes, they just came up with very strange battle plans. This was one of them.

With a sigh, she turned to Joe. "Ready?"

"As ready as one could be when acting ridiculous," Joe shrugged, taking Mimi's hands into his own. "I'm following you, so go ahead and do what Tai and Matt told you to do."

With that, Mimi quickly moved Joe into a ballroom dancing stance, and the two began to polka.

Above, Sora, Birdramon, Izzy, and Kabuterimon all winced and smacked their foreheads. Except Birdramon, because she really couldn't. Sora had easily guessed who could have been behind it. "Stupid Tai..." she grumbled. Then she looked down and noticed Matt directly next to Tai, seemingly nodding with him. "On that note, stupid Matt as well..."

It wasn't until Ikkakumon and Togemon attempted to polka that things grew interesting. All the Digidestined and their respective partners (even Hawkmon who'd awoken and Davis who had recovered from his fall) stared at the ungraceful movements of the two champion level digimon, seemingly unable to take their eyes away from the strange spectacle. Even Firomon finally stopped attacking to watch, curious and somewhat confused.

"Is there a purpose to this?" the humanoid digimon asked, as he came down to the ground close to where the two humans and two digimon were doing the polka.

"Yes!" Mimi suddenly cried out, and stuck in the spur of the moment, she let go of Joe and ran over to Firomon. She grabbed the digimon's hands and quite literally forced him to polka with her.

"Wha-What?!" Firomon yelled in shock. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Davis suddenly ran over, calling, "Well, it's a lot more entertaining than randomly scaring off poor Christmas celebrating people!"

"Yes..."

"And it's really very amusing too!" Togemon also commented, after stopping her dancing with Ikkakumon. They'd nearly fallen over anyway.

"Yes..."

"And I'm sure you're just bored anyway!" Digmon yelled from the sidelines, since he hadn't really gotten involved in the battle earlier.

"...Actually, yes..."

"Then why don't you just stop terrorizing people, go to a Christmas party, and be nice and peaceful like normal beings do around this time of year?" Joe asked. He sweatdropped when he saw that Mimi was still dancing with Firomon. "Um, Mimi, could you maybe stop dancing?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Mimi exclaimed, as she stopped immediately, causing Firomon to fall over.

Firomon just blinked in even more confusion. "Christmas party?"

Finally, Stingmon flew down, with Ken still on his shoulder. Ken sighed, remembering the conversation he'd had with Stingmon earlier. "Better yet Firomon, why don't you just come to my Christmas party?"

Firomon just stared at all the seemingly crazy humans and digimon around him. He had terrorized many random people on the street, fought and injured the Digidestined, and suddenly he had had one of them polka with him, and the ex-Digimon Emperor invite him to a Christmas party. It didn't add up.

"Uh...I think I will be returning to the Digiworld now, bye!" Firomon suddenly said, too freaked out by the strange occurrence to stay. He opened his wings and flew back up into the sky, disappearing from sight within seconds.

Everyone just looked at each other, then down to Mimi, to Ken, and then at each other again. Then slowly, as though they each had the same mind, they began to laugh together, surprised by the incident and relieved that it was over. After about a minute, they quietly sobered and began their return to Ken's apartment.

---

Silence.

"Have a nice day."

"Penalty card."

Silence.

"Eight of spades."

Silence.

"Large stupid elephant thing that um I forgot...dang it...hey, stop penalizing me! That's not fair! Uh...large stupid elephant that hits people becomes an Elfmon. I said it. Hey, you're still penalizing me! Wait, uh...oh yeah. Safe or Sorry."

There was an extremely brief silence.

"Point of Order!"

All the Digidestined and digimon immediately placed their cards face down, and Davis angrily began to argue with a very smug Izzy.

"Izzy, what was the point of making that stupid rule with the elephant and the Elfmon thing? I can barely remember it, much less the rest of the rules of this game!"

Izzy shrugged. "Well, that's how it works. There were four of the same numeric card, so naturally, you have to say the entire phrase."

Davis huffed. "That's not fair, suddenly I can't play card games and Yolei is winning..." he jerked his head to where Yolei had two cards left. She smirked at him.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ken blinked, suddenly confused. His parents weren't supposed to be home for another hour or two, and no one was leaving yet... nonetheless, he got up to answer the door.

His jaw dropped when he saw who was at the door. "Firomon!"

The digimon bowed deeply. "I decided to take upon your offer to attend the Christmas party. I have no idea why I have decided thus, but I was bored and seemingly, no one was interested in me scaring them..."

"For good reason," Ken heard Wormmon mutter from behind.

Still, it was Christmas. They didn't necessarily have to fight.

Ken shrugged. "Well, come on in then. There's not much going on now, we're mostly just eating candy and playing Mao."

Firomon's eyes lit up. "Did you say Mao? I am a master of the game!"

Izzy perked up when he heard Firomon's exclamation. "Really? I'd like to see your skills!"

With that, Ken led Firomon in, where after some brief moments of uneasiness, they settled back into the game. Soon, all feelings of antagonism disappeared, and instead of the harsh sounds of battle, only laughter and confused comments (courtesy of the card game) could be heard.

Christmas had the ability to bring beings together, whether through singing, battles, or card games. It gave a feeling of peace to everyone.

It was through that peace that everyone, even Firomon, managed to have a good time.


End file.
